shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertaker
Introduction Appearance Undertaker has long grey hair with a few braids throughout, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. His eyes are apparently quite nice.He has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger, although how he acquired them is unknown, and has long, black fingernails. He wears all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and he wears a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips. Personality Undertaker seems to take joy in frightening others, as he seems to act creepy intentionally to provoke a reaction. He seems to enjoy both his job as a funeral director.He has great connections with the underworld, as victims of murder from the underworld often show up at his place of business.However, he does not exchange his services for " money," as he seems to dislike it. Instead, those who want information from him are expected to amuse him in some way.Known only by his profession, the Undertaker is a mysterious man whose scarred face is never fully visible beneath his long hair and crooked top hat.He tends to punctuate his words with sweeping gestures and creepy giggles and seems to spend a good deal of time inside of coffins.He frequently refers to the deceased as his "guests." It is his hobby to remove organs from his "guests" for research. When living people come to visit him, he frequently asks if they came to see what it feels like to sleep in a coffin. He is shown snacking on bone-shaped biscuits and drinking tea from a beaker. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Undertaker is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge if not skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. His intense training has given him such tremendous speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand. Physical Strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Acefan4242546 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Scythe User Category:Doctor Category:Male Category:Nightmare PIrates Armada Category:Martial Artist Category:Human